


Babe, Be Reasonable

by crippledboyfriend



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crippledboyfriend/pseuds/crippledboyfriend
Summary: Viktor tries to self-medicate for his back pain, and it doesn't work out well.





	Babe, Be Reasonable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet for this Tumblr prompt I received.  
> Anonymous said:  
> Can you write a vic about a sick Viktor with lots of back and stomach rubs and Yuuri taking care of him? Terms of endearment would also be appreciated. Thank you and keep writing amazing fics!

Viktor rested in bed on his side with Yuuri spooning him, gently rubbing circles on his partner’s lower belly. Yuuri had been trying to help Viktor get to sleep for an hour.  
“Yuuri, please,” Viktor moaned. “This is hopeless.”  
“Do you want to try to watch some TV?” offered Yuuri.  
“I want you to make me a glass of wine,”  
“Viktor, we’ve been over this,” Yuuri sighed. He was exhausted. He would still be up late struggling to sleep after Viktor, but it was emotionally taxing on him, too, to have Viktor in so much pain.  
“But, my love,” Viktor said pitifully. “I don’t know what to do.”  
“I don’t either, sweetheart,” Yuuri tried to be logical for Viktor. “But I’m not letting you have any alcohol until your stomach’s better.”  
“This is ridiculous,” Viktor whined.  
“Babe, be reasonable,” Yuuri felt Viktor tense up, so he moved his massage to Viktor’s back. “Here?”  
Viktor made an affirmative noise.   
Yuuri had been switching between back and tummy massages on his fiancé ever since he first saw Viktor gently touching his own stomach. After being miserable for a while as Yuuri tended to his achey parts, they tried to just sleep off the pain. Viktor was best on his side right now so Yuuri could reach him, anyway. But now, Viktor was both in pain and bored.  
“Let me turn on the TV. Hopefully that could distract you a bit,” Yuuri suggested.  
“Fine, Yuuri.” Viktor grumbled.  
“I’m trying to help,” Yuuri reached for the remote.  
“I know you are,” said Viktor. “It’s just that this makes my back ache even more. These cramps are going all through me.”  
“I know,” Yuuri apologised. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, I’d just wish you’d let me self-medicate and have one little drink,” Viktor started up again. “Fight fire with fire.”  
“Honestly?” Yuuri was starting to get frustrated. “Hon, this is probably happening because you self-medicated.”  
“I just took 1 pill,”  
“1 pill I didn’t think was a good idea to take,” said Yuuri. “You shouldn’t buy things like that. You need advice from a doctor when taking drugs.”  
“But, I’m not skating anymore so there’s no risk to my career and I just thought it might help.” Viktor sounded absolutely distressed.  
“Viktor, I’m sorry,” Yuuri apologised again. “But this just isn’t worth it.”  
“I’ll never take that again,” Viktor promised, and Yuuri decided that was good enough for now.  
“I’ll save the rest for if you ever need surgery later or something,” Viktor offered.  
“Viktor, I am never touching that stuff,” Yuuri smiled. “Look at what it did to you? Scary.”  
Viktor quickly inhaled.  
“Oh, baby…” Yuuri cooed, wishing there was more he could do. “Do you think you need to throw up?”  
“I don’t think I have to…”  
“I’ll make you some more tea,” suggested Yuuri. “Should I go to the store to try to find you some stomach medicine?”  
“I’d rather have you here,” Viktor said softly. “I never get much relief from those sort of things.”  
“Yeah, but there’s so many different kinds of antacids and we don’t even know exactly what your stomach needs…” Yuuri felt like he had to do something since he wasn’t letting Viktor try to drink himself to sleep. “We might just need to empty your tummy and get that drug out.”  
Viktor made an uncomfortable noise, and Yuuri kissed his neck.  
“Maybe I should do some more googling…or try to sort through your mess of a bathroom cabinet in hopes of finding something for your stomach…” Yuuri then let out a noise of complaint himself. “I’m just not sure what I can do.”


End file.
